Kaamelott : Le chevalier blanc
by Ryo saeba fr
Summary: Un chevalier blanc se presente au chateau.


KAAMELOTT : Le chevalier blanc

KAAMELOTT : Le chevalier blanc

Un cavalier traverse la forêt sur son fidèle destrier. On peut deviner que le cavalier porte une armure blanche et son heaume assorti. Il arrive devant deux gardes qui protègent l'entrée du château.

- Je demande audience auprès du seigneur des lieux, lance le cavalier du haut de sa monture.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit , demande l'un des gardes à l'autre.

- Je crois qu'il veut voir quelqu'un, répond l'autre en haussant les épaules.

- Hé ben ! Ce n'est pas gagné, soupire le cavalier.

L'un des gardes aperçoit le chevalier Bohort de Gaunes qui passe non loin et l'interpelle. Le chevalier s'approche.

- Que ce passe-t-il , questionne Bohort.

- Il y a un visiteur, répond le garde.

- Que puis-je pour vous noble cavalier, s'enquiert Bohort.

- Je désire m'entretenir avec le seigneur du château.

- Ainsi donc, vous désirez rencontrer notre bon roi Arthur. Je crains que cela ne soit pas aussi simple. Le roi est fort pris et il faut demander audience à l'avance…

- Je suis à Kaamelott ?? C'est la que vie le sanglier de Cornouaille , s'étonne le cavalier.

- Oui vous êtes à Kaamelott, confirme le chevalier avec surprise. Vous pensiez vous trouver ailleurs ?

Le cavalier relever le devant de son heaume et se penche vers Bohort en lui faisant signe de s'approcher.

- C'est-à-dire, j'ai pas mal voyagé et il n'y a que peut de temps que je suis rentré en Britannia. Il y'a eu beaucoup de changement durant mon absence.

- En effet vous absence a duré longtemps. Si ce n'est pas indiscret, je pourrais savoir la raison pour laquelle vous désirez rencontrer le roi ?

Le cavalier lui fait signe d'avancer encore plus. Bohort s'avance d'un pas. Le cavalier lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Puis le chevalier recule.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous, annonce Bohort.

Le chevalier part d'un pas rapide.

Le chevalier Bohort arrive dans la salle du trône, le roi est en grande conversation avec le chevalier Lancelot du Lac.

- …j'en conviens, mais si vous faites cela…, dit Lancelot.

- Hum Hum, coupe Bohort en se raclant la gorge.

- Que vous arrive-t-il Bohort , demande le roi Arthur.

- Sire, un noble cavalier requiert une audience auprès de vous.

- Qu'il aille voir le père Blaise pour se faire enregistrer sur la liste des audiences pour demain, intervient Lancelot.

- Voilà, confirme le roi.

- Je me permets d'insister auprès de vous majesté afin que vous puissiez le recevoir rapidement, je suis sur que vous en serez fort aise.

Arthur soupire.

- Et pourquoi devrais-je le recevoir lui plus qu'un autre ? Et pourquoi tout de suite et non demain lors de la séance.

- Je vous l'ai dit, c'est un noble cavalier.

- Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela , interroge Arthur perplexe.

- Il porte une armure blanche.

Le roi et Lancelot se regardent un instant. Le chevalier fait une moue signifiant qu'il n'a aucune opinion.

- Bon allez, dit Arthur en agitant une main. Allez me le chercher.

- Je vous remercie Sire, exulte Bohort.

- J'espère que je ne vais pas le regretter, remarque le roi.

- Vous verrez bien, répond Lancelot.

Le chevalier Bohort revient en compagnie du cavalier revêtu de son armure blanche.

- Le voici, déclare le chevalier.

Le cavalier met un genou à terre devant le roi et regarde le sol.

- Mes hommages majesté.

Le roi est un peu surpris, c'est rare qu'il voit quelqu'un respecter le protocole.

- Relevez-vous… monsieur, fait Arthur.

L'homme se redresse.

- Veuillez me pardonner, mais vous êtes , intervient Lancelot.

- Je manque à mes devoirs. Je me présente, je suis le chevalier Yvane Noé. On me surnomme aussi le chevalier blanc.

- Enchanter de vous connaitre messire Yvane Noé. Mais en quoi puis-je vous être utile , questionne le roi.

- Sire, c'est moi qui puis vous être utile.

- Et en quoi ?

- Je souhaite mettre mon bras et mon épée à votre service.

- Ah !!! C'est-à-dire que j'ai déjà de nombreux chevaliers…

- Vous verrez, je serais fidèle et vaillant, ajoute Yvane.

- Je n'en doute pas, mais voyez-vous j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut.

- Peut-être, mais vous n'avez pas de chevalier blanc !

- Certes non…

- Mais si, intervient Lancelot.

Arthur se retourne vers son chevalier.

- Ah bon ???

- Mais oui !

- Qui ??

- Mais moi voyons !

- Vous , s'étonne Arthur.

Lancelot se lève pour bien montrer qu'il est vêtu tout en blanc.

- Pourquoi croyez-vous que je m'habille de cette façon !?

- Je n'y avais jamais pensé.

- Le blanc ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus discret sur un champ de bataille. Enfin sauf dans la neige.

- Oui, répond Arthur. Mais je croyais que vous étiez le symbole de la vertu et de la justice ainsi que du dévouement au peuple de Bretagne.

- C'est ce que symbolise la couleur blanche pour un chevalier.

- Ah ! Je ne l'avais pas vue comme cela, s'excuse Arthur.

- Vous confirmez Chevalier Yvane Noé , interroge Lancelot.

- En effet, je ne peux que confirmer, répond le cavalier.

- Donc, comme vous le voyez vous avez déjà un chevalier blanc, déclare Lancelot en se retournant vers le roi.

Arthur se retourne vers le cavalier en affichant un visage navré.

- Désolé. J'ai déjà un chevalier blanc, donc, c'est très gentil d'avoir pensé à moi pour être à mon service, mais la place est déjà prise.

Lancelot se rassoit.

- Bon, répond le cavalier dépité.

- Sire, vous ne pouvez pas faire un geste en sa faveur, intervient Bohort.

- Vous voulez lui laisser votre place à la table ronde ?

Bohort se prépare à répondre, mais le roi lui fait signe de se taire.

- Par le plus grand de hasard, reprend Yvane Noé. Vous ne connaitriez pas un seigneur à la recherche de chevalier ?

- Désolé, je ne vois pas.

- Essayer voir en Orcanie, déclare Lancelot.

- Merci je vais m'y rendre.

- Bohort raccompagné Yvane Noé à la porte du château.

Le chevalier de Gaunes raccompagne le cavalier à la sortie.

Une fois seul dans la salle du trône, Arthur se retourne vers Lancelot.

- Vous croyez vraiment que le roi Loth est à la recherche de chevalier , demande Arthur.

- Franchement aucune idée, mais au moins c'est de l'autre côté du pays.

- Je vois vous avez peur qu'il devienne plus connu que vous !

- Mais pas du tout !

- Mouais. Moi je suis sûr que l'on va entendre parler du chevalier Yvane Noé.

- Je demande à voir !!

FIN

- 3 -


End file.
